


three points where two lines meet

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coda, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short and sweet coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/837526">how to become a man</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three points where two lines meet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on tumblr at the behest of the lovely [thirdwaveachs](http://thirdwaveachs.tumblr.com/); thank you for the prompt and thank you even more for giving me a much-needed and very much wanted excuse to revisit this 'verse. ♥
> 
> Not true, not profitable, not intended for any purpose other than entertainment. 
> 
> Title from an Alt-J song.

Captain Crybabies bounces around a lot over the years.

Sometimes he sits for months in pride of place on their mantle, smug between framed photos of them with the Cup, them on their wedding day. Sometimes Patrick insists on sleeping with the thing; usually when he’s sick or moping, when Jonny’s out of town without him for some reason and he thinks Jonny won’t notice that The Captain has moved slightly in his absence. Sometimes he’s taken down and tagged right into the fray, a favourite for every family member or teammate’s kid who comes over looking to play. Sometimes (really only when T.J. comes to visit) he gets hidden away, packed carefully by Patrick into the storage boxes stacked in a spare closet. 

That’s where he’d been the last time Jonny was acutely aware of his whereabouts. Months ago now, T.J. had come to town with his brood and his fatherly advice and Captain Crybabies had been ‘sent down’, as Patrick puts it, tucked into the nest he’s made of their draft day jerseys swaddled up together. 

It’s been a hectic few months since, and as far as Jonny knew, that’s where The Captain still was. 

But as soon as Donna and Andrée and Jackie leave, Jonny trails after Patrick as he carries Rosie into her nursery for the very first time to find that Captain Crybabies has taken up residence at a brand new post: keeping watch from the shelf above Rosie’s crib. 

Jonny raises an eyebrow at Patrick, once he’s settled down into the rocking chair with Rosie curled up half asleep against his chest, and Patrick smiles, clearly exhausted. His eyes are smudged dark with exhaustion, neither of them have slept or showered in a long, long couple of days now, and he’s never looked better if you ask Jonny. 

“First babysitting shift taken care of already, huh?” Jonny murmurs, hunkering down next to Patrick so he can take Rosie’s chubby little fist and kiss the impossibly soft palm of her absurdly tiny hand. It’s utterly terrifying, how small she is. She’s not even two days old, misses the seven pound mark by a hair, and she even smells soft, god only knows how. She scrunches up her face and snuggles closer to Patrick in her sleep, but she doesn’t try to take her hand back and Jonny loves her so much it might kill him. 

“Nah, Sharpy and Aunt Madelyn have had that one ferociously claimed and guarded for months now, but I figured that with us as parents, this kid could use all the comfort she can get. Captain Crybabies always makes me feel better, so.” 

Patrick says all of this without looking at Jonny, keeps gazing down into Rosie’s sleeping face instead. He looks up when Jonny leans in over the two of them to press his lips to Patrick’s knuckles, where his hand is banded around the tiny curve of their daughter’s shoulder, rising and falling slowly inside the soft blue blanket she’s wrapped in. 

“Hey, we’ve got this,” Jonny assures him, hopefully unnecessarily. This is a conversation they’ve been having for years now. They both know they’re ready. 

“I know,” Patrick says, and Jonny is relieved to hear him say it out loud anyway. “She’s gonna ruin us, isn’t she?” he adds, his voice rough and catching, and Jonny’s heart breaks a little bit, but only in the good ways; cracking apart to spread out and make room for _more_. 

“You bet,” he says easily, one hand pushing up into the curls at the bottom of Patrick’s skull, the other still framing Rosie’s like a glove. 

Captain Crybabies watches on, silent and stoic; a constant reminder of a time when their were neither and how that led them here.

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse was a co-write with my best friend and favourite author, liketheroad. Getting to email her and say 'hey remember that thing we did? Can I add a little piece to that?' was probably the most fun I've had since writing it with her in the first place. This 'verse will forever be my happy place thanks in large part to just how much fun we had working on it, and I'm truly grateful to everyone who takes the time to follow us into this little nook we've built. ♥


End file.
